Protector
by Garage-band-punk-104
Summary: Usopp is the only one left in his blood line to protect this island from creatures of the night. How will it work when the one he loves is turned? Rated for Language, Violence and Explicit scenes later on. Yaoi is later on in here...


Looking down at the grave of his mother the tanned teen sighed; he sat down and looked at the marble headstone.

"Hey mom… dad still isn't back. I've waited ten years… I'm starting to give up hope. The attacks are getting worse each night and I'm, well I'm getting weak because of the lack of sleep." Came the voice of seventeen year old Usopp.

He watched the pale grey sky; it reminded him of those monsters skin. So imperfect and yet… perfect at the same time. Shaking the thought from his head he got up and bowed. Putting his hat that resembled the hat of the great late Mihawk back on he turned and started to walk. The wind picked up and he pulled the thick black cloak to himself more, it was ripped and frayed near the end that went to where his knees bent. His hair had lost most of its curl and was longer, almost like it had been straightened out. A wind suddenly picked up and chilled him to his very core.

The sun was slipping behind the hills when he got back to the small town on the island he'd grown up on. Watching as the windows were shut and locked, doors slammed and double bolted, this was ridiculous his own people were afraid. Afraid of what you might inquire? Afraid of the ghouls, monsters, and demons that roamed the country side at night. You might laugh, but these towns' people fear for their lives, the only one to protect them was their slayer of the demons. Their protector was in fact Usopp. Stifle a laugh if you must, but his family had protected this island for hundreds of years, so far back no one could remember exactly. He had to be brave, a task that was somewhat hard when faced with death every night.

"It's so quiet." He whispered to himself, looking around.

"Almost too quiet?" Came the voice of an older male.

He turned and got ready for an attack but saw instead, the muscular build of the spiky blue haired friend of his, Franky. The older male was dressed in simple black pants and a black t-shirt, a blood red scarf around his neck. He laughed and pulled his sunglasses off his face.

"A lil' jumpy tonight?" He asked and walked over looking down at him.

"No, I just didn't expect you to come out and join me tonight." Stifling a yawn he shook his head and blinked away the sleep he'd been fighting for the past three days.

He grunted and started to walk. His expression was that of boredom, anyone could see that. His walk was confident and calm, as always when they weren't joking around.

"Zoro, Sanji, and Luffy-kun will meet us up near the screaming forest." He told the smaller male.

"Right. I just hope they're okay." He said as he adjusted the white sash around his waist.

Franky scoffed and looked down at the smaller teen.

"Of course they are idiot. Zoro has his swords with him and you know those damn things can slice through even my strongest steel. Sanji moves so fast it would be hard for a zombie to sneak up on him." He said with some thought and nodded his head.

"What of Luffy?" He chuckled and looked at him.

Franky stopped and seemed to think of this. He then laughed and started to walk again, hands in his pockets. His smile was cocky and looked like he knew it all, this was normal for him.

"Luffy can take care of himself. He did eat a devil fruit." Came the simple reply.

Usopp laughed and grinned. This was true, all his friends were capable of taking care of themselves, but he still worried. He sighed and the grin faded slowly, his sling shot that doubled as a staff was being used for a walking stick right now as he looked around slowly. The sun had gone long ago, leaving the sky empty like a black pit that lead to nothing but darkness. A few starts dotted the sky but nothing major. Soon they started to climb a hill with loose rocks; he'd always hated this hill, for one major reason. Anyone could easily slip and break their necks.

He grunted as he almost slipped but planted the staff firmly in the ground so only his feet went out a little out from under him. Taking in a deep breath he slowly let it out and got back up. Franky looked back at him and sighed softly with relief.

"Usopp, take it easy. You're tired, that makes you clumsy and careless." He warned as he got to the top and waited.

Grunting in annoyance he nodded his head slowly and kept climbing up until he stood next to the taller man. He knew his friend was right, but he refused to sleep. Sometimes he'd pass out from lack of sleep and stay like that for days, but it was to protect the people he'd known all his life. Even at the cost of his life. After walking for another twenty minutes they saw the others.

Zoro was standing away from the other two, looking up at the sky and shifting restlessly. He wore all black except for his haramaki; it was red. He looked up before they said anything and watched them; he'd heard them before he'd seen them. It was something he was rather useful for, next to his swordsman-ship.

Sanji looked at the green haired man then up at the two coming down the hill, his eyes lazily drooped down. He lifted his hand up and ran his fingers through his pale blond hair. He was wareing his normal attire, but the dress shirt was a blood red color. Tapping the front of his boots against the ground he grit his teeth together while waiting, he needed a cigarette.

Looking up from a bug he'd seen on the ground Luffy jumped up. Black shorts and his red vest covered him tonight.

"Oi! Franky, Usopp!" He yelled while waving.

The other two looked up and waved back while yelling to him. They reached the other three before long and looked at them.

"Franky, you heard anything?" Came Zoro's calm and collected voice as he stood there, hand on his swords.

Nodding his head the giant man started to talk.

"Yeah, I heard that old castle on the other side of the island is hording the vampires. But it's being protected by their guard dogs, the hell hounds." He said and then watched them.

Luffy smiled. He was being dumb and didn't get what a hell hound was, stating he liked dogs. This earned him a smack upside the head from Zoro as he explained what it was, after that Luffy didn't like the idea of dogs right there.

"So we have to be careful." Usopp muttered looking at them, he pulled the hat up above his eyes to look at them.

Sanji grunted and looked at him, his arms crossed over his chest. He was always cocky and never listened no matter how many times he was warned, this had almost gotten him killed on many occasions.

"I mean it Sanji. You fuck up once with a castle full of these blood suckers, they'll eat you alive. They won't just go for your blood." Usopp snapped and narrowed his eyes.

Growling he snorted softly then slowly nodded his head. He never liked being bossed around.

"Yeah yeah, sure whatever long nose." He said and snickered.

"Sanji…" Came the warning growl of Usopp.

Franky sighed and started to walk. He hated when they fought, shaking his head he kept walking and waited for them to notice. Luffy was the first to notice then took off running after him, grabbing Zoro's arm and dragging him with.

"Luffy damn it let go!" He protested as he stumbled after his friend.

"Come on LADIES!" Franky yelled back to the two.

They glared for a moment then ran after the other three, not knowing a pair of glowing yellow eyes watched them.


End file.
